Dirty Little Bitches
Rochelle Goyle didn't know why she put up with her boyfriend Garrott DuRoque. It's not like he beat on her or cheat behind her back. Majorly, it's the lack of sex in their relationship. Garrott DuRoque knows that he dated Venus McFlytrap once but the mystery of their breakup always had Rochelle Goyle thinking it was the cause. She questions Garrott DuRoque but he tries to avoid it. Rochelle Goyle huff the memory of their last argument. It wasn't pretty and it left both of them upset to the point that they didn't want to see each other for a few days. They didn't break up more like taking a break. Dina did felt bad though, she did push Garrott DuRoque into having sex with her by crushing up Viagra and putting them into his pizza. It wasn't a bad move; it was more like a hint on what she wanted to do. Dina sighed heavily as she continued to walk down the hallways of her school. It was empty yet again due to the fact she always stayed late to close the school shop. She loved her job even though she didn't actually get paid for it. The fact of being a good saleswoman that she is, she didn't mind either way. Humming a tune to herself, she walked with a little joy in her steps as she headed towards the school doors but something caught her eye. It was Raquel but mostly called Rocky, wearing a kinky school girl outfit. The plaid skirt was so short, Dina could see her blue thong Her white shirt was short also, giving Dina a good glimpse of her toned belly. She also had on high knee socks and four-inch black heels. Rocky kept on walking like she hasn't seen Dina with her mouth agape, she did however looked to the right and left before entering the classroom where Drama class was held. Dina couldn't believe what she just saw! Raquel 'Rocky' Blue dress as a kinky porn star school girl! Who was she dressing up for? Dina hasn't noticed the senior honor roll student having a man close to her. So who in the world could she be dressing up for? Letting her curiosity take over her mind, Dina made a bold move and walked to the classroom. Once she was by the door, she could hear hush whispers one of them belonging to Rocky and another girl's voice that was also familiar. Dina pressed her ear more onto the door to listen in on the hushed whispers. Who else would be in there with Rocky? Suddenly the door opened and Dina found herself falling flat on the floor, face first. "Dina!" A rocky voice rang above her. "Ow," Dina mutter under breathing as she rubs her nose. "Dina, what are you doing here?" Rocky demanded while helping her to her feet. Dina utter her silent thanks while she got a good look at Rocky, she was still in that kinky school girl outfit but now the shirt was open giving Dina a full view of Rocky's blue bra. Dina's cheeks install flare-up in heat; she quickly looked away before explaining herself. "I-I was on my way out then I heard sounds coming from this room so I decided to check it out, you know?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You heard noises?" Rocky raised an eyebrow in question. "What kind of noises did you hear, Dina?" Both Rocky and Dina looked at the new voice in their conversation, it turns out to be CeCe walking seductively towards them wearing the same kinky outfit like her best friend but her shirt revealed a pink bra. Once, she reached them she put an arm around Rocky then applying a light kiss on her cheek then her neck before licking the areas causing the brunette to shiver in pleasure. Dina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rocky and CeCe? Everyone knew that they are close friends but not this close. Could this be the reason why Deuce doesn't want to advance in their relationship because of CeCe and Rocky hooking up? "Hold the fuck up!" Rochelle Goyle gasped as CeCe continued to kiss and touch Rocky. "You two are…?" "Lesbians." Rocky finished her thought. She then shook her head while CeCe threw hers back with laughter. "No, we are into each other but we like men too." "Yeah, she still likes cock in her mouth and pussy." CeCe chuckled. "So, you two are bisexual?" Rochelle Goyle looked between CeCe and Rocky. "We call it bi-curious." CeCe moves her shoulders up and down. Then her eyes began to glow as she focus them on Rochelle Goyle, she smirked at her watching her cheeks go red again for staring at their outfits. "I'm curious though, Rochelle Goyle. Are you interested in us?" "Wh-what?" "You heard me. Are you interested in us?" Robecca Steam repeated her question while crossing her arms. Rocky threw her a look but the blond ignored it while she focuses on Dina. Robecca Steam admit that she had an eye on her for awhile but wouldn't push her luck in forcing the girl into doing something against her will. Now however, if she can't force her into doing this, she might as well seduce her along with Rocky. Am I interested? Rochelle Goyle thought to herself. No, no way. It wasn't possibly to be attracted to a girl especially if it's Rocky or Robecca Steam. She couldn't cheat on Deuce with them. It's just too much even if they are having a low point in their relationship. She would rather swallow rusty nails then to ever cross that forbidden path with the twosome. "Dina, if you are thinking about Deuce then you really should give it a try." Rocky interjected her thoughts. Rochelle Goyle faced her; she was smiling softly at her even though Robecca Steam's hand was presently under her short skirt doing Gods knows what. "If it makes you feel any better, I had troubles with Deuce also but then Robecca Steam showed me that we both can survive a fulfilling sex life without men. It's not that hard once you get used to it. It might be a little scary but just-" "Just go with what you feel and you'll do fine." Robecca Steam finished. Rocky nodded her head in agreement. "Trust us. You'll enjoy it." Rochelle Goyle bites her lip in thought. If she does this not only would she cheat herself out of an honest relationship but she would be doing what Rocky might have done to ruin her relationship with Deuce for good. Rocky didn't just shatter his heart but his complete trust and friendship. Dina didn't want that at all. She didn't want to end up like Rocky, not caring and continue her scandalous charade with Robecca Steam. Nor she didn't want to be like Deuce, lonesome and desperate for love or closure. Too much, thoughts and suggestions swarm inside her head like an active beehive. Rochelle Goyle couldn't do it. She just couldn't, it was wrong for starters. Still lost in thought she didn't notice that both Rocky and Robecca Steam pulled her into the room, closed the door, and sat her down on a blanket in the farthest corner of the room. She didn't even notice them both taking off her jacket and feeling CeCe's lips against her cheek. "Don't think. Just feel." She whispered. Those words feel on deaf ears as Dina force more thoughts into her mind and making her body numb to the touches. She watched with glassy eyes as Rocky removed her top and bra altogether as Robecca Steam hungrily attacks them, licking her breasts expertly while Rocky let out a pleasing noise. The two began to slowly undress and pleasure each other while Rochelle Goyle had nothing better to do but watch and find herself getting wet. After watching Rocky cum against Robecca Steam's fingers for the third time, Robecca Steam licked them and moved closer to her. Robecca Steam first press her lips against Rochelle Goyle's, she faintly tasted Rocky against her lips. She pressed harder wanting to taste more of her. "Hehehe, slow down partner." Robecca Steam chuckled. She traces her finger down her shirt. "First we have to get rid of those clothes." Not wanting to waste any time or more foreplay, Rochelle Goyle quickly threw her clothes off and quickly presses her naked body against Robecca Steam's. The blond was surprise by the action but she thought any of it, she has got what she wanted. She had finally gotten Dina in her clutches. It was easy to lure in Rocky into her forbidden lust but Dina, dear sweet Rochelle Goyle was difficult. CeCe gently laid her back down on the blanket as she kissed her forehead, nose, lips, chin, neck, chest, and belly. She kissed slowly and adds a few licks down her trail. When she reached her destination, she could feel Rochelle Goyle's body tensed up. "Rochelle Goyle, relax." Robecca Steam spoke against her flush skin. Rochelle Goyle quickly nodded her head and began to relax her whole body as Robecca Steam continued on with her path. Once she reached Rochelle Goyle's wet pussy, she gave it a long lick causing her to moan and arch her back slightly. Robecca Steam smirk as she did it again and again, repeating the action til she got Dina calling out her name. As CeCe worked on Rochelle Goyle, Rocky regain her conscious. She crawls behind her best friend and insert a finger into her wet folds. "Ah! Rocky!" Robecca Steam hissed as Rocky continued pulling her finger in and out of sex. She added another finger and increase in speed. Robecca Steam moaned directly into Dina's entrance which made her cry out and hold onto the blanket tighter. Within moments both girls had reached their orgasms and came. Robecca Steam and Dina began to pant heavily while Rocky lay in between them, smiling from ear to ear. "What are you smiling about?" Robecca Steam joked as she poked her nose in a silly manner. "I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "I just kind of find it silly that we did that with Dina." "Did what with me?" Dina giggled. She felt so relieved! All the stress of work, school, and family was instantly replace with happy, giddy feelings. She had sex before to gain experience like the other girls but nothing like this. "You know, had a threesome." Rocky poke her boob with her elbow making Dina erupt with more bubbly giggles. "Yeah," Robecca Steam smiled devilishly. "Did you like it?" Dina paused for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I guess I did. A lot, actually." "Good because we just got started." Robecca Steam smirked again before kissing both girls. "Girls, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Category:Episodes Category:Storys